<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dreams of being a Dragon by Sinvulkt (Wakare)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28482606">Dreams of being a Dragon</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wakare/pseuds/Sinvulkt'>Sinvulkt (Wakare)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, Dragons, Dreams, Gen, POV Anakin Skywalker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:40:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>333</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28482606</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wakare/pseuds/Sinvulkt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>All his life, he had dreams. Dreams of being a dragon.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dreams of being a Dragon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So. I was bored. I wrote this.<br/>It’s a little thing, but... Enjoy !</p><p>  <em> Wishing you all a wonderful New Year !</em></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>All his life, he had dreams. Dreams of being a dragon.</p><p>As little Ani, he had many dreams of Freedom of all kinds. Dreams of Ekkreth, of Jedis… and of Dragons. They were nothing like Krayt Dragons, bound to Earth, but beasts of Fire and Air, magnificent in their Flight. He always found those dreams peculiar as they oftenly were dreams within dreams, a young, chained dragon dreaming of Flying in the Sky.</p><p>When the Jedi came and freed him, took him, the dreams stopped, for a time. He had all but forgotten them, until, on one of his first missions, he dreamt of a young brown dragon testing his wings for the first time.</p><p>They continued on in his Padawan years, sometimes a ginger, smug dragon appearing. One reminding him strangely of Obi-Wan. In these dreams, he never lingered far, as if bound to one place and its peoples.</p><p>As General Skywalker, with War awaiting him at each turn, his Dragon-self claws became red with blood, and he began to dream within the dream once again, to be Free to fly Beyond. But he always stayed.</p><p>When his life crashed down, after he destroyed everything he loved by his own hands, after all that remained had abandoned him, he stopped thinking about them. To be true, he stopped thinking about anything dream-nightmarish related. He was visited by Her in it far too often. But even as Vader, he dreamt of Dragons. Of a Dark, Powerful beast, wings rotten, chained to a black throne. He never dreamt of Flight again.</p><p>And now, as he felt the Force engulfed him, reclaiming him, he thought of Them, of the sensation of the wind flowing through giant wings, so alike the Freedom of piloting but yet a different kind of Freedom. There, at peace in the arms of his Son, he allowed the beast to rise one last time. And, aided by the glow courants of the Force, he took his Last Flight.</p><p>He was Beyond.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>